The Holder of the Infinity Stones
by DimensionWarper
Summary: When a teenage girl with ties to Buckys past (and the ability to destroy the Earth) shows up at the Avengers tower, she flips everything upside-down. Also, Loki.
1. Chapter 1

The whole thing started at five in the morning, _before_ Tony had had his coffee. He walked into the living room covered in dirt and grease from the workshop, he knew that Bruce didn't like it when he spent all night working on one of his many projects (he had said something about how it was "bad for his health"). As he walked through the living room he was greeted with the sight of a teenage girl asleep on the couch.

"Um, JARVIS, what is a teenage girl doing in the tower?" JARVIS answered his question with "She appeared on the sofa at approximately two seventeen this morning." "What do you mean she appeared?" "It seems as if she teleported straight on to the sofa." Tony sighed as he walked towards the kitchen, he needed some caffeine before he could even _attempt_ to deal with teleporting teenage girls.

When Steve and Bucky walked into the room Buckys reaction was a little different. He dropped the mug of coffee that he had been holding and ran over to the girl who was still asleep on the couch. "Scarlett? Scarlett?" The girl sat up slowly and opened her eyes to see the assassin standing next to her, instead of freaking out like most people would when they saw the Winter Soldier sitting next to them she reached out and _hugged_ him.

Tony walked back in, fifth mug of coffee in hand, "I'm going to assume that you know each other then." He remarked. "So, is she staying here or what?" Bucky looked at Scarlett questioningly. She shifted to look at Tony "If you have room for me than I would love to stay here." Tony nodded as he asked "So how do you even know each other any way?" They seemed to not hear his question as they went to find a room for Scarlett.

Scarletts presence in the tower was a sort of anomaly, but they learned quickly that if you questioned her past you would be on the receiving end of Buckys "I am the Winter Soldier" glare and Natasha's "I know where you sleep" ( the one that Tony swears she can kill small mammals with,she doesn't deny it) Life became an almost sort of normal at the Avengers tower.

 _Two Months Later_

Everyone scrambled out of the way as the Bifrost opened in the middle of the living room depositing Thor in the center of ruined carpet it left.

"Friends! I have come to-" His speech was cut off as he noticed Scarlett standing in the corner of the room, "Lady Scarlett," He adressed her, "Loki did not tell us that you remained on Midgard."

Scarlett fidgeted in her corner trying to think of what she could say to preserve the situation, she had been hoping to put of the issue of her past as long as possible, but before she could say something Tony did it for her.

"Wait, what? How do you know Thor?" Tony looked back and forth between the two. "Lady Scarlett is a brave warrior. She is the holder of the Infinity Stones!"Thor looked confused."Did she not tell you of her past?" Scarlett stepped forward as she realized that there was no way to avoid this.

"Look I'll explain everything. But first we should probably all sit down." The Avengers all moved back over to sit down as Scarlett started to talk.

"My mother was a Valkyrie and my father was a, um, Jotunn, or a frost giant." Her voice lowered to a whisper as if she was ashamed of her heritage. "I was never supposed to exist, but I did nonetheless. I was a child of forbidden love. I was dangerous a threat to both the Asgardians and the frost giants as I was destined to hold the Infinity Stones-" Clint interrupted her "The what stones?" Scarlett sighed "There are six Infinity Stones: power, time, reality, space, mind and soul. Back before the universe was first created there were the six stones, each one of them is connected to one of the aspects of the universe. All of them are immensely powerful." She paused and Bruce nodded, gesturing for her to go on with her story.

"My mother left me on Midgard in the form of a human child, her last gift to me being the Soul Stone. I was young and naive, I used some of my power to show off to the other children at the orphanage she left me at. When Hydra came to town they took me with them, hoping to harness my abilities and become immortal." Her voice faltered as she spoke about Hydra.

"They experimented on me in their attempts to retrieve the stone. There was no way that I could give them what they wanted. I had no idea of what I could really do, I wished for death, little did I know that my mothers gift to me had made me incapable of dying." Bucky and Steve moved closer to Scarlett in an attempt to comfort her.

"When Bucky wasn't in the ice we shared a the same cell. I tried to get him out when I escaped but they watched him more closely than they did me." She smiled ruefully as she continued. "I had no idea what I could do, I teleported away blindly with no real purpose. Luckily for me I ended up on Asgard where I met Loki. He taught me how to use and control the full extent of my abilities. How is Loki anyway?"

She turned and smiled at Thor, her momentary sadness forgotten. At this question Thor looked nervous. "Loki is the reason that I am here. The All-father wished for me to inform them of Loki's-" At this he faltered. "Loki's what? Thor? What are you not telling me?" "The All-father has ordered Loki's execution" Scarlett stood up looking furious. "He did WHAT!?" She looked up at the ceiling "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" The Bifrost opened around her leaving behind some very confused Avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint turned to look at Thor. "Well that was great and all, but aren't you going to go after her?"

"I believe that would be most unwise. If Lady Scarlett is angered she possesses the ability to kill the inhabitants of all the nine realms."

"Wait a second." Tony looked worried. "Are you telling me that we have an emotionally unstable teenage girl with the power to basically _destroy the universe_ , is on the loose." He turned to look at Bucky. "And you thought that it would actually be a good idea to not tell us any of this."

Bucky shrugged. "It wasn't my choice, it was hers and anyway, I owed her. She saved my life." Bruce looked intrigued

"What do you mean 'she saved my life'?" Steve leaned forwards "Remember how Bucky 'just turned up' at the Triskelion? That was Scarlett." "Yeah, she used her freaky magic powers to find me and fix me up before dropping me at SHIELD headquarters." Steve rested his head on Buckys shoulders "Without her I wouldn't have gotten you back." Bucky looked at Steve. "You're such a sap." He said fondly "You love me anyway." Bucky leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

Clint waved his hands around. "Hey, can we get back to the issue at hand?" They didn't make any moves to separate themselves."That means break it up lovebirds." The couple reluctantly pulled away from each other and turned back towards the team. "Thor. What do you think she's planning?" Thor contemplated Clint's question."I believe that she will make an attempt to free Loki."

Tony swore under his breath. "Does she know what will happen if she frees Loki?! It could end up being like New York all over." Tony stood up, no doubt going to retrieve his suit when Thor spoke "I believe that we should trust her judgment. She would not free my brother without a reason. I worry that she will do something drastic."

Tony sat back down looking annoyed. "So you're suggesting that we just let her free the maniac that almost destroyed New York!? Hell she's probably more dangerous than Loki anyway, you said that she could kill us easily anyway."

Natasha stood up. "During my time in the Red Room HYDRA would often allow them to study her in an attempt to figure out what exactly made her tick. When they weren't literally _cutting her up while she was still awake_ they had her room with us. The first time I met her I was an eleven year old girl in training to be an assassin along with twenty-eight other eleven or twelve year old assassins-in-training and she stumbled into our dormitory covered in her own blood and flesh and proceeded to _apologize_ for getting blood on the floor. She never fought her handlers no-matter how much they tortured her because she knew that they would hurt us if she did. We can trust her."

The other Avengers looked at Natasha in shock. She was never very open about her past and it was very rare that she ever told them anything but small tidbits of information about her past.

(-_-)

 _In Asgard_

The palace guards watched in shock as a teenage girl in a tank-top and sweatpants ran past them as she made her way towards Odin's throne room.

"Miss, you need to stop." One of the guards attempted to stop her but she wouldn't slow down or listen to them. She pushed open the golden doors of the throne room to see Loki restrained by magic-suppressing chains and surrounded by at least half a dozen guards. Odin was sitting on his throne talking quietly to his wife, Frigga, as several dozen Asgardian officials sat on either side of Odin. When Scarlett burst through the doors he looked up. "This is a private trial. Midgardians are not allowed here on Asgard. You must leave. Who let you in here?"

Scarlett smirked "I let myself in." She waved a hand towards Loki, who was chained to a post in the center of the room, a dozen guards who were armed to the teeth standing over him, making sure that he didn't escape."You call this a trial?" She spat the words at him. "You mean you're going to put on a show in front of your 'friends' so that you can look like a good and 'just' ruler. This isn't a trial, this is a death sentence." Odin looked slightly taken aback by her words. "How dare you make such accusations. Who are you?!"

Scarlett walked closer to Odin eyes filled with rage. "Do you not recognize me _Odin_?" A green aura surrounded her as she shifted into Asgardian armor, not unlike Sif's, and huge black and silver wings burst from her back as her skin took on a blueish tint.

Odin stood up a look of sudden realization on his face, his one eye wide open in shock. "Stryker, you swore that you would never return to Asgard. Your presence is unwelcome here."The court officials chattered to each other. The Frost Giants rarely left Jotunnheim and a small Frost Giant with wings was unheard of "Yeah well, you swore that Loki was not to be harmed. You changed the game so I changed the rules." Scarlett declared defiantly.

Loki's chains rattled as he turned to look at Scarlett, a hint of mirth in his eyes, to him Scarlett was like a little sister, they had spent almost a decade traveling together throughout the nine realms and she was just as stubborn as he remembered.

"If you want to have a trial, fine. We'll have a trial. But we're doing it my way." Odin realized that there was no way to escape the situation Scarlett had put him in. If he backed out he would look weak and afraid. The only option he had left was to go along with her plan.


End file.
